Dancing Ivories
by Lux-9
Summary: Ever so fondly, she would recall him; 'He was the only one that called me by my real name.' A RileyXCynthia fiction. Some slight LucianXCynthia. Typed this when was half-asleep. Be nice. Rated T for now, may change to M later.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** I had this pairing in mind for a while now in fact, I just typed this down really(and am going to bed straight after). I do plan on adding far more improved chapters soon.  
Note that this is my second time writing this. I just fixed the chapter as a request done by a reviewer, Windy Rain. Thanks for being my first reviewer ^-^ You reviewed, even when this chapter was crappy. And now, its fixed~~  
Anyway, enjoy!~  
- Lux-9

* * *

Disclaimer: Nintendo's the name.

**R&R.**

* * *

_**I was always alone...**_

_**Throughout my integrated childhood, there was noone that I had ever shared my feelings with.**_

_**My blood was ice.  
Just like my Gible's.**_

_**I had never met my real parents.  
**__**I lived my memories enough to remember being raised by so called "foster parents."**_

_**Those...rich folks.**_

_**The man and woman pampered me so much.  
**__**They showed me off as if I were their prize.**_

"_**This is our dear Cynthia."  
**_

_**It was always the same.  
**__**Until I met him...**_

_**He was the only one that called me by my real name.**_

_**Hands placed on his small shoulders.  
They gave them a gentle squeeze.  
"This is my son, Riley.  
We just joined the neighborhood, and.."  
**_

"_**Oh good!  
He can be friends with Cynthia!"**_

_**I rolled my eyes at my 'father'.**_

_**"Now now, Riley...  
Say hello to your new friend."**_

_**As the boy opened his mouth to talk- I looked at him icily.  
Messy layered cobalt hair.  
Steel gray eyes that mirrored by own.  
**_

_**I didn't like him.**_

"_**Hell-"**_

_**I scoffed and walked away from him.**_

_**Time passed by and it was always the same.  
**__**He would come by our mansion with his Riolu and stay to be neglected **__**by my Gible and I.  
**__**  
His Riolu was small and friendly.  
**__**My Gible was small and brutal.**_

_**I pressed my fingers on the key board and allowed them to dance wildly **__**over the ivories.**_

_**He was standing with his arms crossed over his back with Roilu standing beside him.  
**__**I gave him more neglect as I played.**_

_**The boy blinked and looked at me.**_

_**I stopped.**_

_**"You're beautiful."  
**__**He finally said.**_

_**I got off the finely polished stool and walked away.**_

"_**Y-you should wear white more often, Shirona..."**_

_**I stopped in my tracks and looked at my pale bare feet.  
**__**I was wearing a white sun dress that day.  
**__**But how did he-**_

_**So I turned around and interlocked my eyes with him.**_

_**Amazing- the only one that was never intimidated by my piercing eyes.**_

_**I parted my cherry lips, then lightly pressed them together.**_

_**Then it happened...**_

_**The corners of my lips twitched to a small smile...**_

"Cynthia!"

The 21 year old woman inhaled and shot her steely eyes open only to find no other than the tall Psychic master himself, Lucian. The man raised a violet eye brow in question, yet smirked sideways to show off his cool.  
"I asked you if you wanted to have dinner." He asked- now standing inches away from the woman, giving her personal space.  
The Champion blinked.  
_'You did?'_ She stopped herself from asking. The woman would not bring herself to ask him that, even though she has in fact been day dreaming. She had been doing so ever since the past couple of months or so. She did not understand why, though. It may have been the fact that she hadn't been getting any thrilling Pokemon battles lately, and to think Sunyshore's Gym Leader was one to complain about his lack of entertaining battles.  
_'No worthy challengers, no fun.'_  
The Electric specialist would renovate his gym every now and then to pass the time. But at least Volkner had something to kill his mind off of the boredom he's been having._  
'While I would patiently stand here and have my mind wander off to times supposedly forgotten...'  
_The woman moved her pale hand up to her temples and pressed. She let out a low sigh.  
"I apologize, but I'm afraid I'll have to pass on this one." She finally said.  
Lucian didn't flinch or appear face blown. He gave a simple court smile and nodded. It was amazing how he could take it with a straight face. It even surprised Cynthia herself. From all the men she drove out of her barrier, Lucian would be the only one not bothered or fazed by it. The platinum blonde woman was bothered by his calm exterior that even seems to top her own. She even came to the point of being attracted to the man- only for a little bit, just...a little.  
Her piercing gray eyes fell downwards- now looking at the man's large hand holding an ancient looking book, while his other hand was stuffed inside his maroon suit's pocket.  
"How have you been?" He broke her gaze of his hands, now causing her to look up at him in direct contact.  
"Hm?"  
He raised his eye brows and chuckled through his throat.  
"Spacing out again?"  
Her eyes widened a bit.  
"What is the matter?" He took a step towards her- until his body was a mere inches apart from her's.  
He looked down at her slightly shorter form. He eye lids dropped half way.  
"Tired?" He asked.  
Cynthia looked up at him, then immediately mirrored his expression as she tilted her head downward and avoided his appealing gaze.  
"Yes. But only a little bit..." She replied coolly.  
"Are you sure?" He asked again- this time, his voice carried a small hint of concern to it.  
_'Arceus his voice is seductive...' _Her mind-noted teasingly.  
"Yes. I'm sure."  
"I see." He replied.  
Cynthia looked up at him and a small smile found its way across her lips.  
"I appreciate your offering, though." She said- walking past him now. Not even giving the man a chance to speak. Her heels galloped as she walked.  
"Actually..." She started again. "I'm taking a week off- a vacation." She finished.  
"A vacation?" He repeated in disbelief.  
"Yes."  
He scoffed lightly. "Alright. Take care."  
Cynthia nodded. "Well then, _adieu_ for now~"

* * *

Thank you.

Let me know of your thoughts and...

**Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** So sorry I took so long!  
This chapter was actually difficult for me to write but I really hope you enjoy it!  
Once again, I will try to be quicker on the further chapter- I may also change the rating to M later on, so...

**R&R.**

* * *

Disclaimer: Nintendo's the name- Keep your fingers crossed for Japan.

* * *

"Cynthiaaaaaa~ Someone's here to see you!~"  
The mother's sassy womanly voice called from way down the gigantic spiral stair case. The 14 year old girl did nothing, but half lidded her steely eyes open from behind her long lock of platinum blonde hair. Her fingers continuously, yet gently glided on and off the keys of the piano.  
"Cynthia!" The woman continued calling.  
"CYNTHIA! Oh, for Heaven's sake..." She placed a hand on her hip and let out an irritated sigh. She diverted her eyes to the younger 11 year old boy, whom carried a large-fancily wrapped up box- causing it to cover half of his form, and had his Lucario standing by him.  
"I apologize, Risley. But do you mind fetching her on your own? She must be upstairs in her room."  
Riley shook his head behind the box, his cobalt bangs pressed against it (his hair grew longer).  
"Oh. No problem, ma'am."  
The older woman closed her eyes and tiredly nodded. She puffed her rosy cheeks and ran a hand through her ginger hair. She let out a low "Thank you" before turning to walk away.  
The boy had memorized the mansion quite well (he knew this place like the back of his hand). He made his way up the spiral stair case in a way to reach the 'princess' of the 'castle.' He chuckled through his throat at the thought of him being her knight. After a many steps, his feet stopped at a flooring of ceramic- he knew he was there. The pianistic tunes had also stopped.  
"You can come in." He heard her low toned sternly husky voice call out. It always managed to make his heart freeze whenever she spoke- to him, it sounded like havoc (especially if she calls him by his name, which is rather rare). The boy gulped and nodded. His shoes squeaked against the ceramic floor as he diverted the balls of his feet to her room. He stepped feet into her room. As he walked, he heard a low monstrous hiss. Riley looked below the box to find that he had accidentally stepped on Cynthia's Gabite- whom was lying on her carpet.  
"Uh...sorry!" He apologized and wobbled away from it. The 11 year old suddenly felt the weight of the box being lifted off his hands.  
"Uh..." Cynthia turned around quickly- her long platinum hair gently running over the boy's face. Riley could feel his face heat up all of the sudden, so he turned around and covered it up with the hem of his navy sleeve. Cynthia placed the box on a nearby coffee table and made her way to the timid younger boy. She nodded to his Lucario in greeting and pressed Riley's shoulders. She turned him around and smiled softly before hugging his slightly smaller form. Riley could only blush beneath her grasp.  
"Its...nice to see you, too."  
As he moved his hands up to her back, she pulled away all too quickly and giggled.  
"Look." She placed her index finger inside her collar and got out a lanyard. Inside in the lanyard was a blue card that contained her picture and read 'trainer license.'  
"Its my trainer card. Amazing, isn't it?" Riley blinked at it.  
"Professor Oak gave it to me. He said he'll be giving me a PokeDex soon, too. Then I can start my adventure and get out of here." She went on.  
"That's...pretty cool." He furrowed his eye brows and forced a smile. Cynthia smiled and grabbed his hand.  
"You should come, too! Come'on, we'll get you a trainer's license." She gently tugged him along.  
"Um..." The boy stopped. She turned around and looked at him- raising a wheat eye brow.  
"Hmm, what's wrong?" She asked in light concern. Once she heard no answer from the boy, her hands fell on her hips.  
"You have a Lucario, Riley. I don't understand why you won't get a T.L."  
She puffed her cheeks and walked ahead of him. Cynthia ran a hand through her long platinum blonde hair.  
"I already thought this out. We could start out in Sangdem. Capture and train more Pokemon in Jubilife, then challenge the Gym in Oreburgh- I heard the Gym leader is about my age. He's a rock type- should be a cake walk for your Lucario..."  
As Cynthia went on talking, Riley fidgeted uncomfortably.  
"Shirona, I..." He started lowly.  
"However, I don't think my Gabite can withstand much in Eterna. Even if he knows Flame Thrower..."  
He hadn't gotten her attention. The 11 year old tilted his head downward and heavily lidded his steely eyes.  
"I love you." He barely audibly muttered.  
Cynthia giggled. "...and I really can't wait to get to Pastoria."  
"...so much." He added- murmured.  
She turned around to notice the sadness in the boy- whom was facing his shoes. She furrowed her eye brows and walked towards him.  
"If you're worried about leaving your grandfather then don't, because I will take care of you..." She said as she grabbed for his hand.  
Once he peeked up at her, she smiled softly (after all, this is the first time she opens up to anyone).  
"Well, what do you sa-"  
What he said next completely killed her mood and tore her apart from the inside. The 14 year old felt as though her heart was shattered to a million pieces that were soon after stepped on and turned to nothing but a mass of dust, and she didn't know she could put all that in words.  
She didn't think she'd care...  
"I'm leaving."  
Her pale hand quickly, yet delicately slipped off of his like silk.  
"What?" She audibly repeated.  
Then it all came clear to her. His awkward demeanor ever since he came, his actions...  
Why didn't he say something? Cynthia turned around and let out a silent sigh as she tried to take it all in.  
"Ev...Ever since father passed away two years ago, he bequeathed his money and assets to me. Also, I came to inherit a deed. I don't need the money, but..."  
The boy swallowed and quickly ran to face Cynthia. "I was inherited an Island. An Island, Shirona! and it was in my father's wishes that I-"  
"Shirona nobody! Don't tell me you're still moping about your father's death!" She snapped- steeling her hardened glare and body.  
Riley shot his steely eyes open, and as he opened his mouth to speak, he was interrupted.  
"He's dead. There's no such thing as a death wish. Even if you do go to that Island and put it to tip-top shape, will it matter? No."  
Now she was almost yelling as she paced around in her room. She sat on her desk stool and faced him her back. The girl heavily lidded her eyes and slowly shook her head.  
"Just as good as dead..." She muttered in a voice audible enough for him to hear. Cynthia looked at the boy over her shoulder. He had his fists clenched by his sides and his eyes were shaking. "Don't forget..." She started again. "I never met my real parents- and you know that."  
The Pokemon were intriguingly watching their masters' quarrel and were wondering if things could get physical in a moment or two. Riley squinted his eyes for a second and curled his fists. He suddenly gave it up and let out a sigh.  
"Its always about you, isn't it?"  
Cynthia only let out a "hmph" and turned around.  
Riley half lidded his eyes and smiled warmly (his body was now at ease). His cell phone suddenly vibrated inside his pocket.  
He fished it out and dismissed the call. "Well. My lift has come for me..."  
"Risley!" Cynthia's mother's voice called from down the stairs.  
Cynthia shot her eyes open and jerked a bit.  
"Lucario and I had come here to say goodbye. I had no intention of arguing with you."  
She paled and her heart beat quicker than she could swallow, before opening her now dry and trembling lips. Her body suddenly felt numb and she grabbed at a nearby shelf to balance herself. Platinum blonde locks tickling against her skin. Cynthia felt his footsteps near from behind her, and she tightly squinted her eyes shut.  
"I..." Riley reached out to touch her bare shoulder, but his hand fell by his side again. There was so much that he wanted to say- so many feelings he locked up from her- so many... But all that escaped his lips were a "Good bye."  
He considered running his hand over her beautiful long platinum blonde hair for one last time before his gaze dropped on the flooring and he nodded. His foot steps felt heavier at each step he took away from her. Riley crouched in front of Gabite and pet its head gently. Staring at the trainer with intense eyes, it surprisingly let out a low cry- already knowing it won't see Riley again. Riley smiled warmly at the Pokemon and got back to his feet. Walking towards the door, he stopped.  
A sad smile crossed his lips before he said "I really wanted to go on an adventure with you, ...Shirona."  
Then, he was gone...  
Barely, Cynthia turned around. Reality struck her that she will never see Riley again and, quickly she ran out of her room. Tears escaping her eyes- for the very first time.  
"Riley!" She yelled.

* * *

**That... was the most I've talked...**

The waves clashed at each other. Small droplets of water tugged on the silky white fabric. Maroon heels gently galloped towards the dock, but stopped as a small-petite form stood firmly.  
Riley.  
Cynthia blinked unbelievably. The wind blew at her sunny, thin-strapped white dress. Her long platinum-blonde hair danced with the wind. She parted her lips and her hand quickly went to take her shades off. Doing so, looking back to see the form of another boy. He gave a childish toothy grin before he spoke. "I wanna be just like you!"  
"Eh?" Coming back to her senses, she realized that he must be referring to her title as Sinnoh's Champion. Even in her first day of vacationing, she's still a Champion. No matter how she tried to blend in with the other civilians, she's Sinnoh's Champion. For a moment, she thought that her hair gave it away. Taking further seconds to examine the boy, he had messy curly auburn hair complimenting his round face and innocent azure eyes. He had a small band-aid on his cheek. Shorts and high socks. A green jumper with a large camera looped around his neck.  
"Oh I know!" He started again. "I'll have Skorchy take a picture of us."  
"Skorchy?" She repeated.  
The answer to her question was the boy's Machop. The boy handed the camera to 'Skorchy' and huddled over to the 21 year old woman's side.  
"Say cheese!" He put so much emphasis on the 'ee's.  
Cynthia barely had enough time to fake the smile before the flash hit her in the eye.  
"Sammy!" A woman's voice called.  
"Coming!" He called back. "That's my mom.." He started again as he put the camera back around his neck. "Gotta go, bye!" He waved as he ran back to his mother.  
He kept turning to look at Cynthia with a wild grin.  
The third time he turned, she saw Riley. He gave her a thumbs up.

Her eyes softened and she put her shades back on.

She looked back at the brochure in her hand.  
"Iron Island, huh?"

Should be a great isolation from all the fuss and the overcrowding.

* * *

**Thank you.**

Please let me know of your thoughts~


End file.
